Realisation
by integral love
Summary: Becker is at the hospital and thinks about something that he is missing. Matt makes a precise observation.


This is a little something my mind came up with because the weather was awesome and I couldn't continue writing my other stories without getting that out of my system. It had a mostly happy ending for once. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are love ^^

He sighed and let his head fall against the window. Outside the rain fell and the wind pushed through every small crack, a mirror of all the emotions rummaging in him. He wanted to love her, he really did. He knew he cared deeply for the girl who had been sitting by his side for the better part of his stay in the hospital, the girl that was at work now making sure that things went as smooth as they could without him. But as much as he tried to he seemed to be unable to fall for her, something preventing him from doing so. When his eyes drifted to the cards given to him the one from Abby and Connor caught his eyes. More precisely it was the cover which was adorned with a Forget-me-not. A rueful smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as realisation hit him. It had always been her, hadn't it? He was unable to love Jess. And as unfair as it was the reason for that was a dead woman.

He hadn't even realised that he had moved to grab the card until Matt's voice startled him. "What's so special about that one?" Another sigh escaped him. For a moment he considered lying but he knew that with Matt it wouldn't get him anywhere, not in his current state. "It's the flowers, they remind me of something I nearly had forgotten", he shook his head. That wasn't really true, was it? He hadn't forgotten but pushed the memories back in hope of being able to get over it. Needless to say that he didn't. "Must be something special to catch your attention. Jess said she barely got through to you today." Damn the man for being so perspective. Of course he would figure out that this was unlike anything else for him. The question was whether he wanted to talk about it with Matt of all people. Maybe it was best that way. "It was. She was. I...", it was hard speaking about her but by the look in Matt's eyes the message got across just fine. "You know if you told Jess I am sure that she would get over it. She is a strong woman and quite frankly it's not fair to let her fight against a dead woman." Becker fully turned to Matt then and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that, still it was hard to say things like that when he was barely able to confess to himself that he had loved her, let alone talk about her. "I know, I will tell her. Thank you Matt." Words full of thankfull resgination. If that was a combination that could occur in a voice. Matt seemed to understand him yet again, sqeezed his shoulder,"No problem." While walking towards the door he suddenly stopped and started to talk, "You know the actual reaon I came here. Some girl just arrived at the ARC. I wanted to know your opinion on her as neither Abby nor Connor are in today and Lester is out somewhere talking to the higher ups. She came through an anomaly. The girl has one hell of a tempter but she is intelligent. Said she wanted to come back to work. I left her with some of your men. Jess is watching her as well but she said it was unnecessary because if she really wanted to she could probably talk herself out of that room."

Matt looked at Becker expecting an answer but when all he got was a spaced out look he shook his head, turned the doorknob and walked out while muttering under his breath "Hopeless...totally hopeless."

When his brain caught up to what had just been said Beckers was already moving on auto-pilot. He had grabbed his jacket and ran after Matt. The fact that one or two doctors wanted to stop him only slowed him down so much that he didn't catch Matt before he was at the car park. When he did catch up and jumped into the other mans car Matt threw him a surprised look, his eyebrows raised. When he just shook his head Matt simply started the car and drove to the ARC. He had already said it after all, Becker was hopeless. When Matt guided him towards the room where the woman was held Becker was unreasonably anxious while Matt seemed to take the fact that his companion had just bailed from a hospital in order to see the time-traveller without a second thought.

The woman sat on a chair her back to the door. Her black hair was tangled, her leather jacked was damaged bejond rescue but the moment she turned both men could see he vibrant brown eyes barely dulled by the experiences she must have had. Then she was in Becker's arms and his world shifted back to the way it was supposed to be. A weight was lifted from his shoulders and he was able to breath freely again. Suddenly it was so much easier to say her name and he did just that, "Sarah..." The woman in his arms just pulled him closer whispering softly in his ear, "It's alright."

Matt stood at the door, fascinated for a short moment. Then he turned around and left the two alone. When he turned around to go to the main-room of the ARC he saw Jess who had just gotten herself a coffee and had thus not seen the whole thing on the camera. Matt walked over towards her, softly grabbed her by the elbow and steered her in the direction of the exit. "Matt", the woman questioned. "We are going out tonight.. I have to talk to you", was his simple answer and though he could see the confusion on her face he was pretty certain that they would be alright. He was certain that there would be some hard days ahead of them but as he had told Becker. Jess was a strong woman. Shaking his head he wondered whether this was all just some crappy sitcom, then when Jess and he were sitting in the car driving to a bar he realised that it wasn't. But with a little luck things were the way they were supposed to be now. When he got an SMS from Becker he shook his head. The guy was really hopeless.

_Sorry for leaving you with this mess. Thank you, take good care of her._


End file.
